Thankful
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful, and Soul and Maka know what they're thankful for. It's not just the good food this year, but something more... SoMa short ;3


I know it's a little late my little souls, but I was unfortunately consumed by Black Friday and working. T^T but here's a little holiday short for you to snack on... Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"No… More…" I sighed for the seventh time it seemed that morning, glancing over at the albino splayed out across the couch, his far too lanky limbs stretching over both of the arm rests. Looking up and down his body for just a moment, I quickly looked away as I felt a blush grow on my cheeks slowly. The albino weapon, who I've come to be best friends with since six years ago, had surely grown since when we met at thirteen years old to become partners (the best if I say, not to brag or anything…) I mean, I've come accustomed to these new flutters and twists in my stomach almost every time I look at him. Such as the current moment, where his plain gray t-shirt seemed to pull up purposely to expose his flat stomach, the tan skin somehow rich in it's color despite the recent absence of the sun this fall season.<p>

"Maka" he drawled tiredly, stretching further before relaxing back into the pale green-yellow cushions, looking over at me lazily as I turned my attention back to him.

"What now Soul" I questioned tiredly, reaching down to my cup of warm tea and stirring the metal spoon around, the small tinkling of the metal scraping against the cup.

"Mm… I'm sick of leftovers… No more" he whined, rubbing his stomach with a pained expression to express further. In all honesty, I was tired of our leftovers, despite how good the food was only a couple days ago…

You could say it was Soul's, and not surprising Black Stars, favorite holiday of the year. Sure, for them, they were thankful for mostly everything that has happened to them the passing year, but it wasn't the only think they were thankful for; Thanksgiving food. This year, the thanksgiving feast was held in our flat and this year, it seemed everyone went all out. Black Star and Tsubaki were in charge of the stuffing this year, the stuffing coming out so moist and flavorful. Despite the fact that Tsubaki may have said that _they_ made it, I'm more than sure it was only the shadow weapon who prepared it, as Black Star mentioned before that he was '_too godly for such art.'_

While at the Gallows, delectable pumpkin pie and mashed potatoes was created by the Thompson sisters and their meister, Death the Kid. The girls had no hesitation in choosing the task of making mashed potatoes this year, leaving Kid to make the pie; again. Now, Kid did know how to make a real good pie, but due to the last few times we've had this get together, it was determined very early that Kid would always be in charge of the pie. I remember the first year when it was Tsubaki who made the pie, and it was perfect. Yet, Kid wouldn't dare take a bite, as the pies symmetry left it to be cut unevenly with slices of different sizes, making it asymmetrical. Patti had ended up shoving a piece down his throat as soon as Tsubaki's eyes watered at the idea that her pie wasn't appealing to him, but as bubbly again as soon as Kid weakly put a thumbs up, choking down the rest of his pie. Now, Kid is to forever remain in charge of the pie. The Thompsons mashed potatoes were great too, even though it was rumored that Patti stomped on the potatoes with her bare feet to make them so softly mashed…

Which left Soul and I with the biggest task of all this year: the turkey. I was a decent cook, but from who knows where, Soul seemed to better. It did surprise me, but Soul has never shared who taught him how to cook, only hinting who didn't occasionally. To surprise me even more, Soul was up earlier than I was and he was ready to cook. Rolling out of bed Thanksgiving morning with a slight bedhead, only a band t-shirt of Soul's that was two sizes too big on me and mini-mint colored shorts that were hidden beneath his shirt, I tiptoed into the kitchen to hear light clanging. Clad only in his gray sweatpants, he hovered over the turkey in the pan, which sat on the pulled out rack of the warm oven. His hair didn't look brushed through, and even though he just looked like he rolled out of bed, his eyes were wide awake.

"Morning" I said groggily, rubbing my eye tiredly. Soul stood up slightly in surprise, almost dropping the bottle of pepper that he was sprinkling the turkey with.

"M-Morning" he replied, blushing slightly for some reason or another it seemed. "Didn't even hear you walk in."

"Mm… Sorry. Good thing I decided not to sneak up on you; we would've had a really spicy turkey" I said with a grin, walking closer. He chuckled lightly, returning to sprinkling the raw poultry.

"And I still would've made you eat it; no way in hell would I go out today to get a turkey in Death City." I laughed at how true it was, as it seemed impossible to get one **on** Thanksgiving.

"Don't wanna be Black Star two years ago and pick up the biggest chicken, to try to pass it as turkey" I joked with the reality of it, Soul laughing heartily at the memory.

"No way; don't wanna remake that scene again." I hummed in agreement, rocking back and forth from my toes to heels, watching him quietly fond over his turkey. He sprinkled pepper and salt, as well as some other spices that I wouldn't even know what to use for. The turkey already looked good, spices snowed all over it, vegetables sitting beneath the turkey. I glanced at Soul's face, a small dribble of sweat rolling down his forehead, as he looked down concentrated at the poultry. I breathed out and stepped back, realizing how warm the oven was. Soul copied my movement and reached behind him, grabbing a towel and using it to protect his hand as he pushed the bird in, closing the door. He wiped the towel on his face and then tossed it towards the bathroom to wash it, then grinned at me.

"Steady and slow wins the race" he said, snickering. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, turning back to head back to my room.

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind Soul… Hurry up and get ready. We've also got to pick up some apple cider" I reminded him, hearing him hum acknowledging before hearing the audible click of the bathroom. I quickly changed into a cream sweater, pulling up black tights with my old plaid skirt along with my combat boots. Brushing my hair hastily and tying it up in my signature pigtails, I walked out of the door to step into something warm and hard.

"Oi, watch where you're going pigtails" Soul chided with a snicker, his burgundy eyes snapping down to my own and I couldn't help but blush. Hopefully he didn't noticed as I avoided his eyes by looking down, only to look dead on at the marred flesh of the scar, the only part that would remain whiter than his skin. He must've noticed the hesitation and grief in my soul, because his next reaction was to hug him right against it, the small tickle of his soul reassuring me.

"One of the things I'm thankful for…" he whispered down to me, my face buried against his chest and my hands not knowing what to do rested at my sides. "Is that I'm the one who has this scar and I still have you." We stood like that for a moment before he seemed to reluctantly pull away from me to look down at my smiling face. The corner of his lips perked up into a lazy smile, melting my soul against his in a way that tickled my spine.

"Get your coat and I'll be right out" he added quickly, a trick of the light probably making his face more flushed than it seemed. I nodded as he strode past me into his room, closing the door behind him to change into the rest of his clothes. I wrapped my arms around myself, already yearning for the warmth that walked away from me. Pulling on a black coat that only came on mid-thigh, I buttoned it up and then looked over at Soul as he emerged from his room. Black jeans and a red t-shirt, I swiped his coat from the closet and pulled it on, a matching black jacket to mine; a gift from Death for creating the Spartoi.

"Let's go" he hummed, taking his hand in mine and leading us down the stair out to his covered bike. He sat on his orange monster and started it up with a roar, pulling out his gloves and goggles from his pocket. I smiled and pulled out a red scarf from a compartment of the bike, one I gave him from a Christmas before, and wrapped it around his neck to cover him from the chill. Even without seeing his mouth, his eyes displayed his thanks and I sat behind him with a dip of my head, smiling. I barely saw his cheeks rise up slightly, making his eyes shine with glee before he looked ahead and revved the bike loud, then taking down the street in the cool fall breeze.

I instinctively had my arms already wrapped around his waist, my hands in his jacket pockets to keep warm. I leaned against his back, looking down and watching the fall leaves twirl in the wind of the speeding bike. Not long after, we arrived at the grocery store and picked up our sparkling apple cider as well as extra disposable plates and cups for later, making our trip quick before riding back home.

Once home again, Soul went ahead put the drinks away to cool, while I skipped over to the living room and turned on the T.V., kneeling down to examine our collection of movies on our small bookshelf. Pulling out our collection case of SAW movies, I popped in the first one and sat back on the couch. Soul soon joined me after checking the turkey, then bringing over a bowl of tangerines. I grinned at him and picked up one, holding it out to him. He smirked and sat down beside me, our bodies right next to each other, then shifted his finger into a small scythe. Easily slicing off the peel, I pulled it apart in two and handed him his half, before turning to watch the movie. A few hours passed by, Soul occasionally getting up to check the turkey, but we mostly sat in the comfort of each other. I couldn't tell if Soul was completely watching unlike me, who would sometimes become distracted by the entity beside me. Soul's arm wrapped around my shoulders, his body's warmth tickling my soul, which I continued to hide to ensure there, would be no questions from the curious boy.

Finally, the first people to arrive were the Gallow Mansion's inhabitants, 5 o'clock sharp (to Kid's disappointment, but no way were we starting this at 8…) Soul and I quickly cleaned up our tangerine peels and brought out all of our eating weapons, or it's so called by Black Star. Soul finished the turkey not too long after, Tsubaki and Black Star coming in just a bit after that. Soon enough, food and this year's stories were being passed around. Faces of embarrassment and mirth were shared at the table more than once, the atmosphere fun and soon enough, becoming another memory as everyone turned to head home once we were all cleaned.

Despite the food that everyone else too home and the food being same food we've been eating for the last couple of days, we were getting sick of it.

"No more turkey… Why the hell did I pick such a big one…" Soul murmured, glowering at the ceiling tiredly.

"I'm surprised you and Black Star didn't eat more than you did."

"Got too damn full… I only had five plates."

"And Black Star only had seven, but even then. There's still plenty of leftovers in the fridge."

"I know…"

"…We're going out."

"Huh?! But we should finish the leftovers first… Or else it'll rot and go to waste-" Soul swiftly stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand. He looked at me almost desperately, but his expression soon turned sly, his lips quirking up into an all too familiar smirk.

"We're going out. No questions asked. Just… Pretend it's a date Maka" he said with a wink, pulling me up onto my feet and towards the door with our coats. My face turned red I'm sure, and this time I know I wouldn't be able to hide it.

"D-Did you… Just say a-"

"A date Maka. I've been thinking about it… And I realized how thankful I really am to have you by my side." To shock me further, he pecked my cheek lightly and opened the door for me, the blush eminent across his face. I blinked in surprise and felt pleasure radiate from both of our souls.

"And I'm thankful for you too Soul. More than I can say" I said, hopefully without stuttering. Returning the gesture to his lips, I pulled his hand to follow me, both of us in mirth. Thanksgiving dinners are really nothing without being thankful for something, or someone, in your life.

* * *

><p>Happy (late) Thanksgiving! So sorry this is coming to you later, but I just get so distracted in things! w I hope you enjoyed this little short for now, and I will continue working on posting my other stories soon! Thanks my little souls!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


End file.
